Brightest and most Beautiful
by DaMidnighter
Summary: A night out having fun isn't so bad once in a while. Yuri x Raven
1. Evening

The night in Dahngrest was clear; the weather had been great all day. The streets had mostly quieted down, the people preparing for the next day. The moonlight was shining on the empty walkways. Only the streets with nightlife-oriented establishments were crowded with people laughing, talking, yelling, having a good time. The Sagittarius was full of laughter and the occasional community singing.

Two men, each with one arm going behind the other's neck, stepped out of the tavern, their wobbly walk revealing both had had quite a lot to drink. They slowly started making their way towards the inn. They were both constantly laughing, though neither was really aware of what they were laughing at.

Upon reaching a bench, the taller man hopped on it and leaned his shoulders against the back rest, turning his head toward the sky.

"Oi, Raven. Let's stay here", the man shouted. The other man, the one he'd spoken to, watched him in mild surprise.

"Eh? Dat ain't the inn… an' dat Rita swore she'd burn me ta ashes if we stayed out ta late…" the older man recalled earlier events, though he didn't look very worried despite the mage's threats.

Yuri swung his head back up, his hair getting slightly tangled in the bush behind the wooden bench.

"Ohh don't worry 'bout that old man, I'll protect ya", Yuri smirked and pointed himself with his thumb. Raven looked at the swordsman and smiled.

Yuri laid back against the back rest and sighed, humored. "An' besides, we're already so wasted we're not gonna be in any shape by morning anyway." And they both burst out howling in laughter.

After they calmed down, both men silently observed their surroundings. There were few passers-by; most of them also out for some fun. Many greeted Raven, and the archer waved back happily.

Yuri had also met a few people at the den of guilds and smiled at his acquaintances, making some confused for a moment how in the world was Yuri so cheerful.

An acquaintance of Brave Vesperia's from another new guild came over and tried striking up a conversation, but soon gave up as neither Raven nor Yuri was at their best, and waved them bye.

Yuri turned to the almost cloudless sky again and suddenly paid attention to all the shining stars. "Hey, old man… those stars… they're reeeally pretty", the swordsman muttered. "Eh, ya sure?" the old man said, and bending his back turned to see the dark heavens.

The long-haired youth laughed. "C'mon, from here. C'mon sit here, old man", Yuri shouted and patted the empty bench on his side. He felt the man sit down, and kept gazing at the stars.

"So many… Oi, izzat Brave Vesperia?" Raven asked. The swordsman didn't even bother checking if the man was pointing anywhere; the guild's namesake shone much brighter than any light in that night. "Yeah."

Yuri took a pause. "The most beautiful star of them all." "Not as pretty as ya, Yuri."

Yuri blinked, and turned his gaze down, to the man on his side. Raven was still looking to the sky, a content smile on his face. The youth grinned.

Raven's line of sight to the night sky was suddenly blocked by Yuri's face, smiling with mischief. The swordsman had gotten up from his seat and was now straddling the man.

"What are you planning", the younger man said, looking the other man in the eye.

Raven grinned, as if he had just had the greatest idea of all time. "Oh, I don' need ta plan, ya came ta my lap on yer own", he whispered in his low, seductive tone, and looked very satisfied with himself. Yuri snorted, amused. "Bastard."

The youth leaned forward and kissed his man. Raven answered him eagerly, willingly parting his lips. He felt Yuri's tongue playing with his, and already being very sensitive due to being under the influence, he moaned into the kiss.

Raven felt his lover start sliding off his jacket, and wrapped his arms around the youth's lower back, feeling his way down to Yuri's ass. The archer thought he also heard Yuri moan, and caressed his behind.

As the youth started unbuttoning Raven's pink shirt after getting the two other ones slightly out of the way, the archer suddenly felt self-conscious. He broke the passionate kiss they had been sharing.

Yuri looked slightly surprised and disappointed, but as he turned to look behind him, where Raven was gazing, he understood. Some passers-by had stopped to watch them, either contempt or surprise in their expressions due to the men's behavior in public. One girl seemed somewhat interested even.

Yuri looked back to Raven's face; the man was drawing back his arms from the youth's back. Raven grinned, slightly embarrassed but putting up his usual confident act. "Let's go get a room, honey."

* * *

It had been a while since I wrote something of my favorite couple! It turned out a little shorter than I had expected.

...due to popular demand I might continue this, though I had intended this an one-shot. I'm thinking up ideas, we'll see. Will probably turn mature if I do write more~ I'm just... I don't think I'm the right person to decribe such an display of emotion. I'll see how it goes from here.


	2. Night

"Hey, old man… do ya remember which room is ours?" Yuri asked, leaning on the other man's shoulder. Despite the funny looks they'd been given by the very few people the men had encountered on their way back, and an episode with the a guard at the hotel's entrance, they'd almost managed to reach their room.

The corridor at the inn was furnished quite nicely, complete with similar potted plants next to each room's door, but the symmetrical design left one no clues which room was which aside from the room numbers. And the key the swordsman tried to examine in the dim night-lighting had no number on it. Yuri was surprised they hadn't lost the small item during the evening… Not that it made a difference if they didn't know where to use it.

"Leave it ta me!" Raven cheerily told his partner and snatched the key. It took Yuri a moment to realize the man's determination meant he actually knew what he was doing. The swordsman scurried to the way end of the corridor after Raven.

"The very last door? Handy", he remarked and curled his arms around the older man's shoulders. While Raven managed to get the key inside the lock and unlock the door Yuri snuggled against Raven's head. "You smell nice…" the youth whispered before teasingly biting on the man's ear.

Then the darkness behind the door reminded him of something, and he stopped his flirting. "Oh, hey… Karol" he reminded Raven, his voice still quiet; their usual sleeping arrangement was, quite obviously, that Karol sleep with the guys. The older man turned his head around as much as he could with Yuri clinging onto him. He was grinning.

"All taken care of."

With the edge cut off from his abilities and reflexes, it took the younger man a moment to comprehend what happened, as he suddenly found himself somehow switched to Raven's front side, and instead of standing, he was firmly held in Raven's arms, his own still embracing the man.

"Eh… hey-!" he objected, but his captor paid him no mind and stepped into the dark room.

"Hold onta me for a sec", Raven grunted. Yuri instinctively held on tighter as the hand supporting his back disappeared. There was a soft click before the lights turned on. Having just entered from the corridor, their eyes adjusted to the relative brightness fast. Yuri glanced around the room, then smirked at Raven. "Ohh, you went and got us a private room?"

The room they had entered was lit even more dimly than the hallway, but instead of trying to not disturb the customers, its purpose in the room had to do with creating the mood. The opposite side of the room had a window, covered with heavy, deep red flowing curtains. The furnishing's main theme seemed to be pleasant reds, with the other tones that fit the big picture well. The bed, pillows and carpet looked soft and inviting, though to Yuri they also seemed like they could easily be removed and cleaned, if there ever was the need.

He forgot all these thoughts fast enough as Raven let him down on the bed. The swordsman decided to let the somewhat humiliating act go that time and stretched suggestively as Raven took off his coat, threw it on the room's only chair (the things that chair had seen, Yuri thought) before also getting on the bed, sitting on the edge. He swiftly took off his shoes and tossed them in the chair's general direction.

Yuri smirked to himself and slid his hand towards the older man's behind along the bed. His hand met something smaller first, and he picked up the mysterious object. He glared at the rose petal between his fingers. He rose up to learn on his elbows to see more of the same flower remnants.

"What the hell, rose petals", he remarked to Raven, who had gotten to his feet and then got on the bed again, now straddling Yuri. His expression showed slight disappointment but the tone of voice he had gave the man away. "They're usually considered _romantic._"

Yuri tossed the petal aside and laid down on the bed, head on the bedspread-covered pillow, his hair flowing down, spreading wide all around his sides. "You planned this all along, didn't you. Even maybe got less drunk on purpose? You old pervert…" the youth said.

Said old pervert leaned down, his face right in front of Yuri's; both felt slight blows of excitement-accelerated breath on their faces. The old man grinned. "And ya love it."

Yuri let his poker face fall, smiled more seductively than he ever would have if he hadn't been slightly under the influence, and alone with the old man. He reached behind Raven's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Eager lips brushed against others, conveying they felt exactly the same. The older man licked Yuri's lip, his jawbone, playfully bit his ear while Yuri slightly arched his back to get his hands underneath himself, and undid his belt.

The fabric loosening allowed Raven to slide Yuri's shirt and vest down, down, revealing his neck in its enticing entirety and more of his well-formed chest. The experienced man placed a few enamored kisses along Yuri's neck , moving closer to his hand that had slid the shirt partly off to reveal the younger man's pecs. The man underneath himself then reached for the zipper still keeping his middle-body hidden, and opened it.

Raven's hand moved to feel the revealed skin, caressed the muscles formed from constant fighting and training. Yuri let out a pleased sigh as Raven's other hand touched his nipple. His body was getting hotter, his breathing faster with his lover's touch. The other man started playing with the nipple he'd felt, gently twisted it and enjoyed the soft gasps Yuri tried to hold back. He licked the slightly red area, again, nibbled at it; despite the pleasure Yuri felt his body get a little frustrated. They had already made out a awhile earlier, and his body wanted to go further.

"Nnnh… Raven… c'mon… my… " he gasped and tried to push the man away from his chest. Raven took the hint and moved lower on Yuri's body. Placing himself between the youth's legs, he swiftly took off Yuri's boots and threw them down to the floor. Raven zipper the man's pants open, slid them down along with the tight underwear and freed the impatient erection.

"Ah!" Yuri inhaled sharply as the man touched his member, the hand clamping around his throbbing organ. Raven bent down and licked the tip. Yuri wanted the man to lick him, bite him, please him with the skilled mouth and tongue... but the archer only used his hand, pumping steadily up and down Yuri's manhood.

Raven wanted to watch Yuri, see the usually so determined and proud to the end youth writhe under his touch, react so strongly to him. The youth's breath and moans got more frequent as Raven fastened the pace, reached his other hand to fondle Yuri's nipple. He looked so adorable when he was getting close to climax… "I'm… ah…!" Yuri gasped just before cumming, attaining .

The swordsman steadied his breath, watched his lover lick the cum off his fingers, then off Yuri. Raven then fully removed the pants still partly covering Yuri's slender legs; the youth sat up. He wasn't going to be the only one to get done.

Yuri pushed Raven down and swiftly rid him of the loose pants. Yuri pushed his long bangs, usually hanging in front, out of the way and grinned. "Your turn." He watched Raven's expression, first utterly taken by surprise then pleased when Yuri bent down and licked around his erect cock. The youth slid his tongue along the length, enjoying Raven's aroused gasps before taking him into his mouth. His lover felt so hot…

"Ah… aannhh…" Yuri savored the man's cries of pleasure, gently sucking. Raven felt he was going to go crazy, the youth was being so careful, too gentle.. he wanted, _needed_, passion, Yuri to take all of him. It was so hot, his hips thrust forward, he rammed deeper between Yuri's lips.

Yuri gagged at the sudden thrust. He drew back slightly, and continued pleasuring his love, more roughly, his tongue, teeth, searching all the best spots. Raven gasped and moaned, he needed release, he was drowning in pleasure, Yuri was taking him into a whole new world of love… It was getting to be too much, he was going to, he was co…!

The released cum shot right into Yuri's mouth, to his throat. Yuri drew back and let the limp-going member out of his mouth, swallowed the rest of the cum. He leaned over Raven's chest, which was heaving up and down after release.

"So good…" the older man panted, raising his hand to embrace his lover's cheek. Yuri smiled, he bent down. The men shared a kiss. Raven tested his cum on Yuri's tongue, his whole mouth, he wanted to taste Yuri… but Yuri tore away, ended the kiss. Raven already missed the boy's touch and warmth; he sighed in pleasure when Yuri's lips touched his neck and caressed his skin, Yuri's hands unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his whole muscled abdomen.

Skilled hands slid over his shoulder, collarbones, pecs… brushed over his nipple. He looked at Yuri's gorgeous naked figure over him, admired how the body was slender and still so strong. The swordsman noticed the gaze wandering down his chest, six-pack, continuing down… He grinned.

"Is that all that matters to you, you old perv? What about…" Yuri arched his back, bent lower, licked at the center of Raven's blastia. "…the matters of the heart?"

Perhaps due to their earlier drinking, or their extreme intimacy, Raven didn't mind this heart being brought up. Smirking back at his devious love, Raven reached to Yuri's back, slid his hands under the few silky strands that had not fallen down, felt Yuri all the way down to the soft behind. "Ya know I'm a heartless bastard, sweetie", he shot back in the sexiest tone he could manage.

"Mmh..." Yuri groaned at the touch of Raven's hands, so gentle and caring yet demanding, desiring, on his back, his ass… Yuri placed his palm on Raven's stomach, slid his fingers with gentle pressure over the body underneath him, making their way all the way down.

Yuri sat up, again straddling his man. For a moment, he but looked at Raven; muscles acquired over the years, skin a beautiful shade tinted with brown, the usual stubble on his chin perhaps a little longer than usual, and a tint of red on his features, originating from the combination of alcohol and sexual tension.

Yuri slid his left index finger over his love, watched his expressions go from pleased to anxious. "Yuri…" he gasped. Yuri enjoyed the tone of voice, it sent exciting waves down his back. He slid his fingers along Raven's muscular thigh, lifted it for a better reach. He licked the inner side; Raven dug his fingers into the bedspread, breathed unevenly. Yuri noticed the man's cock getting hard again.

"Aahh… Yuri…! P-unh-! Please…" It was hot, so hot, Yuri's touch was so… he wanted the touch elsewhere, he wanted it inside him… it seemed like a forever, finally Yuri's hand, Yuri's gorgeous fingers touched his balls, slid over the skin between his legs, reached his entrance.

He gasped, felt it inside, a finger penetrating him, rubbing against his inner walls… He felt more at his hole, Yuri inserted another finger, carefully tried his inside, opened him, Raven gasped, it hurt, it felt good, so intimate… And then, before he the man could grasp it, a swift sensation of pain, and then it was all gone. The older man breathed unevenly, felt empty, looked up at the man who had just been inside him.

Yuri slid his fingers along Raven's erect manhood before stretching himself over the eager man, leaning down on his arms to nuzzle his love's neck, chin, briefly his lips, ear. "…we got lube?"

"…nn? Unh, it should…" the archer managed between his heavy breathing, reaching over the bed's end. Yuri's position between his legs hardy allowed him to turn from his back, so instead the swordsman leaned in further over him, chest almost touching Raven's face. His nipples were positioned right in front of the older man's eyes, he found the pink buds so adorable, he reached up and licked the one on his left.

Yuri almost dropped the pink, heart-decorated tube he'd picked up, in surprise. "Ah…!" he gasped, Raven bit the nipple he's picked. Yuri let out an exaggerated moan, knowing the man enjoyed his voice, shared his enjoyment. Raven released the bud, Yuri got up with the tube in his hand, and briefly sat on the man spread out under him, Raven's cock touching his ass and lower back.

The swordsman smirked. "What, don't want me doin' you?" He got a smile back. "Jus' wanted ta have a taste."

Yuri moved back down, between the man's legs, lifted them up. He licked Raven's knew, opened the tube, squeezed out some of the lube. It wasn't cold, but still felt a little cool to his fingers. He took his time to spread it, knowing Raven was watching his dexterous fingers tangle amongst themselves. Yuri slid his clean ring finger over the man's entrance to tease before inserting the lubricant-coated fingers. Raven winced and inhaled sharply. "Nnh… cold…" "Hush…" Yuri whispered, licked a thigh to distract the man while preparing his entrance.

Raven felt the nimble fingers inside, the tried to relax, he focused on watching Yuri's beautiful face… His breath grew more rapid, the swordsman took his fingers out and reached for the lubricant again, took out some, spread it over his impatient manhood. He smiled at his partner, agitated. "Ready, old man?"

Raven felt Yuri push inside, it was hot, it hurt, it was all he desired… Yuri filled him, pleased him, thrusting first slowly, then more, more… Raven moaned, gasped, in the heat his lover's breath grew more rapid, the archer grew more tense, more tight… Yuri groaned, thrusted more frequently, Raven felt the passion, the heat, it was all he could feel, sense, think about, ever do…

Yuri touched his cock, clamped his hand around it; the archer couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, repeat Yuri's name over, over, over again, beg it would never end, beg to have release. "Yuri… I… Yu… ri…!" he gasped just as he reached climax. Raven breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath, groaned as Yuri pulled out, it eased his being but he also missed the unbelievable closeness. He felt his senses recovering, his breath evening, he got up to lean on his arms. Between his legs, Yuri was sitting on his knees, also breathing rather heavily. He was looking at Raven expectantly, demandingly… he still had his erection.

Yuri noticed Raven's gaze and changed positions to sit with his legs spread, seductive, smiling. His lover took the hint, got on his knees, leaned down to lick Yuri's cock. "Mmmh…" the swordsman tried to hold back the involuntary noises but Raven could heard the pleasure in his voice when the older man took the erection in his mouth. All their previous times of intercourse had revealed to him Yuri's best, most sensitive spots and areas and he went straight for those, his lips, tongue passionately pleasuring the younger man. Yuri moaned, his fingers digging into the soft bed.

Yuri felt his face flush red, even despite how hot his whole body was. He slid his fingers into his lover's messy hair, held his love close to his member, crouched over the man sucking him. The old man was so skilled, his tongue all over his manhood… Yuri felt hands on his back, sliding to his lower back, fondling his ass, touching his hole. The passion he felt was overwhelming, his thoughts but a mess, clouded by raw emotion. He could feel it coming, he held tightly onto Raven's head, moaned out: "Raven… I'm… coming…! Aaahhh!" Yuri gasped when he reached on orgasm; Raven almost instantaneously swallowed the cum and licked his way up the younger man's body. He wiped away some beads of sweat from Yuri's forehead, saw the satisfied gleam in the dark eyes. Then kissed him on the lips, gently, at ease.

Raven gave a little push, as if shyly asking a question; Yuri complied and slowly laid down on the bed, all the while locking lips with the older man. Tongues clashed, Yuri let himself be dominated by his love. Their last thoughts before falling asleep in each other's arms were filled with their love for each other.

* * *

...*blush* this is the first R-18 scene I have written... Feedback is greatly appreciated but please don't be cruel!

As usual, all characters mentioned (c) Namco Bandai.


	3. Extra: Morning

"Yuri? Raven?" Karol called out as he knocked on the last door in the corridor. He got no answer and called out once more. "Maybe they're still asleep?" Estelle suggested from his side.

"I know we agreed to have a late morning, but this is just ridiculous…" the group's grumpy mage grunted from her position leaning against a wall.

Karol turned to look at the girls. "But at least Yuri was awake when I came to wake them up for breakfast…"

"But neither turned up, did they? The idiots probably fell asleep again", Rita complained, raising her voice.

Judith looked like she was in pain, holding her palm to her head. "Ahh… Could you _please_ not yell? Some of us were… busy last night" she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

This only caused Rita to direct her anger at the Krityan. "And you! Where the hell were you _the whole night_?" Fearing the blue-haired beauty would actually answer, she quickly continued.

"Anyway! At least you showed up, these two are still keeping us waiting! Argh, WAKE-UP CALL!" the spunky mage shouted and before anyone could stop her, she shot a bunch of fireballs the door with all her might. To her and the others' great surprise, the door not only made a loud thud when hit but swung right open; it had not been locked at all, or the mechanism was getting pretty bad.

Having scared Karol away from the door, Rita was now the one with a direct view into the room. Recovering from the surprising turn of events, she now faced a whole new shocker; Yuri's naked figure – his pale butt offering an especially good view – lying on top of a similarly naked Raven on the clearly well-used bed. Rita's face was drained of all color, and the blood rushing to escape her head seemed to jam her brain as well, as she outright froze on the spot.

"Huh? Rita? What's wrong-?" Karol's voice echoed in the hallway, but was mostly engulfed by Estelle's panicked cry. "Rita?" she whimpered and rushed to inspect the mage, forgetting the room completely.

Yuri, having also slightly frozen due to the sudden interruption, recovered just then and yelled out, "Repede!" His extremely reliable, smart dog realized his worry for Karol's probably intention to take a peek too, and rushed up from his position beside a potted plant, ran up to Karol and bit into his bag, trying to drag him further from the door. "H-hey! Repede! What are you-?" Karol yelped in surprise.

While Karol and Repede struggled against each other, Judith decided she was interested in the events after all, and took a peek inside beside Rita. She smiled as the view registered, and stepped in.

"Oh, another round in the morning?" she beamed. Yuri got mad at himself for the slight blush that rose to his cheeks, but before he could come back with a witty response, Raven spoke up.

"Yeap, wanna join us?"

This didn't amuse Yuri, even though he knew Judith would decline. The swordsman pinched the older man's nose.

"I told you to be quiet or this isn't happening. My head hurts", Yuri told the man.

Judith managed a smile despite the throbbing in her head worsening because of the ruckus Karol and Repede were making, and answered Raven's question though they all knew the answer already. "No way! We'll be going now, boys, so please try to be quick, we've been waiting for a while."

And with that, she turned on her heels, grabbed Rita by her shoulders and pushed the mage away from the door. The Krityan closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked this time.

Repede released Karol's bad and Estelle was still trying to get Rita back to her senses.

"Judith! What's going on?" Karol demanded. Judith patted the boy's head. "Yuri and Raven will be ready soon, let's wait just a moment, okay? We need to wake up Rita, too" she explained in a motherly tone.

Karol wasn't satisfied with not being told what had happened but he followed along when the girls, Rita somehow back in the world of the living, and Repede headed for the hotel lobby.

xxxx

For the rest of the day, Rita was even grumpier and meaner that usually, while Raven and Yuri hardly said anything. Judy, however, seemed unusually chipper despite her earlier hangover.


End file.
